Attraction
by Lara1786
Summary: The sequel to 'Temptations.' This is about Usa and Mamoru's relationship and not to forget that steamy afternoon and on into the night! Finally COMPLETE! Last chapter posted!
1. Prologue: Silence

Well, here it is people! The sequel to **_Temptations_**! FINALLY! This is going to be a bit more serious, but I'm going to keep it a bit lighter than some of my other stories. And don't worry, there will be plenty of hot and heavy naughty things between our favorite couple. I just kind of decided to do this on a whim, so I could be updating REALLY soon or I might take forever – like my other stories! I'll try and keep you guys updated on my profile, so if you don't hear from me, look there for updates and such. Hope you enjoy! And _please_ review! -Lara1786

* * *

_**Attraction

* * *

**_

**Prologue:**

The memory of smooth flesh meeting flesh, of hot panting and deep breathing were filling Usagi's mind as she squirmed in the passenger seat of Mamoru's car. She really had no idea what she was doing. Mamoru and her had just almost been found my Motoki in a _very_ compromising position and now they were on their way to his apartment – presumably to finish what they had just started. She wasn't even sure what had started all of this. Why were they suddenly so attracted to one another? Why couldn't she forget the way he had felt pressing into her?

'No, don't think about that, Usagi. Figure out what the hell you are doing. Do you really want to have sex with Mamoru?' She turned and looked at the object of her thoughts. Noticing the way his midnight hair fell over his deep eyes in an extremely sexy manner, and how his big strong hands were gripping the steering wheel with what looked like a painful hold.

Yes, she most definitely wouldn't mind having sex with Mamoru. One small problem dwelled in her mind though: she had just experienced her first kiss but forty-five minutes ago. Granted it was with him, but wasn't she moving a little fast?

'Isn't having meaningless sex with Mamoru going to make me feel like a slut after?'

Her gaze was now fixed on her clenched hands in her lap. Vaguely noticing that her knuckles were white from the pressure, she released some of the tension by rolling her shoulders. The ride seemed to be taking forever, considering Mamoru's apartment was only about seven or eight blocks from the arcade.

'How do I know where he lives?' she thought and began to try and recall where such information had come from. 'Oh, I remember. Rei was bragging about having gone to his apartment and had wanted to prove how rich he is by telling us about the fancy apartment complex where he lived. I guess I mentally just logged it away for future reference.'

Funny, now that she thought about it, she had filed a lot of passing information about Mamoru away. Such as when his birthday is, how he took his coffee, that he preferred blondes over brunettes, he was studying to be a doctor, that he visited his parents graves on the anniversary of their death every year, that he volunteered at an orphanage outside of the city, and how he was extremely quiet and almost shy with everyone but Motoki and herself.

Odd, as much as they fought, she still considered him one of her best friends. Thinking back, she remembered one day that she had come into the arcade holding back tears and sobs. Motoki wasn't there yet and so she just sat at the counter trying to forget what had caused her distress. Then Mamoru had showed up and had immediately asked her what was wrong, suddenly discarding his usual antagonizing, and wrapping her up in a hug. He had finally urged her to tell him what had happened, and when she explained to him about a group of girls at school that didn't like her spreading a rumor about her after school 'activities', she thought he was going to punch the wall or something. After blowing off some of his steam, he sat her down in a booth and just talked to her.

Listening to her problems and helping her through them. Hell, he had even offered to help her study after that, but she declined. Why had she turned him down again? Oh yeah, that's right, she didn't think she could handle spending so much time with him. But it wasn't because she thought that they would fought, no, she was afraid that the warm feeling inside of her would begin to consume her if she spent more 'alone' time with him. Ironic, how some 'alone' time was what brought her to this moment of contemplation.

'What do I feel towards Mamoru? Do I…_like_ him? Could all of our fights been a kind of foreplay?' She blushed at the thought of him having been turned on by their arguments. Now she began recalling how her heart always raced when she confronted him and how her palms became sweaty upon seeing him, and how she felt weak in the knees when he gave her a smile.

She knew that she was sexually attracted to him now, that was obvious by her hard nipples and slightly damp panties, but that didn't mean she wasn't still confused by the whole damn thing.

'I mean, when did this happen? Have I been attracted to Mamoru for as long as we've been going at one another's throats?' This thought sent her into another bout of questions. As Usagi tried to figure out her own feelings towards the man seated next to her, Mamoru was doing the same.

* * *

He had noticed as soon as they reached the car that Usagi was nervous. The clenching and unclenching of her little hands, interrupted by periods of wiping them on her skirt, was a dead give away. Considering this he re-thought what he was doing. He was now taking a 16-year-old girl back to his apartment to just have sex. 

'Okay, so it'll probably be incredibly stimulating and long, sweaty, steamy, hot – Where was I going with this? It doesn't matter, but the point is, she's just barely legal, considering her birthday was only about 2 months ago, and not to mention that she's approximately 5 ½ years my junior.'

So she had basically initiated the whole thing by offering to clothe him, but he wasn't exactly innocent in the whole the act either. He was the one that stripped her of her shirt and bra, which was still MIA. With that thought, he glanced over at Usagi and noticed that her nipples were still erect and _very_ obvious through her white school uniform top. He quickly turned his attention back to the road before he became too distracted and got them both killed.

'Did Motoki notice that before we rushed out of there? If he did, I'll rip him a new one – Whoa. Where'd that come from? Since when did I become so possessive over Usa? And when did she become 'Usa' to me?'

Just as he finished the thought he noticed that they had pulled into the parking lot. He briefly wondered how they got through the traffic safely when he wasn't paying much attention to anything but the girl next to him. After stopping the car in his spot and turning off the ignition, he turned to look at Usagi who was still sitting stiffly in the leather seat.

He didn't know what to do. The previous times that he had brought girls back to his place, they were both under the influence and his age and were usually the ones running things. Not to mention they weren't his Usa. But now after all the urgency was gone – for the want was most definitely still there, evidence of it was how he had a difficult time driving – he was using his brain and not thinking with the one between his legs.

Talking in the car was obviously not a good idea and it just made the conversation all the more awkward. Deciding as much, Mamoru reached out and took on of Usagi's pale hands into his own. He was surprised by how cold it was and quickly took the other and began to rub them to give them a little bit of warmth back.

At the first contact of Mamoru's hand on hers, Usagi jumped a bit, forcing herself from her thoughts. She felt him take her other hand and reluctantly looked up at his face and was surprised when she saw such care and compassion shown there. The look in his eyes made her bones melt and she visibly relaxed into the feel of themoment. Neither realized how long they sat there in the warm car, just staring into one another's eyes. Not really wanting to ruin the moment, but wanting to find out more about what was going on between the two of them, Mamoru broke the comfortable silence.

"Why don't we go up to my apartment. I think we need to talk." His voice surprised him, forit was almost pleading and he was actually worried that she had changed her mind and would ask to go home or something. But all his worry was for naught as she gave a small smile and a tentative nod. Returning the smile, he reluctantly released her hands and got out of the car.

As Usagi made to open her door, she found Mamoru there opening it for her and he even held his hand out to assist her. Finding such an action so gentlemanly and romantic, she blushed and let out a small giggle, dispersing the tension in the air. After accepting his hand neither relinquished their hold on the other and so the couple made their way towards the elevator hand-in-hand.

End Prologue

* * *

Tell me what you guys think! Review or email me at: **_PLEASE!!_** -Lara 


	2. Chapter One: Tensions

_**Attractions: Chapter One**_

The walk to the elevator was made in silence, but both kept their grip on the other's hand. Usagi thought it odd how such a simple act could be so comforting and make her forget some of her stress and anxiety that still lingered from the quiet ride from the arcade.

Mamoru on the other hand merely wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her to him. At the moment, he really wasn't thinking about having sex with her, although there were still some residual affects from their earlier encounter. He just wanted to figure out what the hell was going on between the two of them now.

As the elevator came to a shuddering halt and the doors opened to allow them access, Mamoru led them inside and he slipped his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her waist, slowly pulling her towards him so that her body was snug against his. Taken slightly off kilter, Usagi stumbled and wound up with both of Mamoru's arms around her waist and her nose buried in his warm chest. She let out a giggle and then took a deep breath, becoming overwhelmed by the unique smell that was Mamoru.

Her senses ran wild with his spicy and utterly romantic fragrance. She was unable to pinpoint any of the scents, but she repeated the action of breathing him in. Never would she have thought that a man could smell so good – especially Mamoru.

After taking in her fill of his aroma, Usagi tilted her head back to see his expression. He was looking down on her with a look that she couldn't describe, for she had never seen it before. When she captured his gaze with her own, the corners of his lips slanted upwards and his eyes gleamed. Slowly, he lowered his head until he could feel the soft puffs of air exiting her parted lips.

Usagi remained stock-still and though she never removed her gaze from his, she could feel her lids grow heavy and her breathing escalate.

And then he stopped.

Every fiber of Mamoru's being wanted to continue his approach and kiss her; for some reason he wanted her to initiate it. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't and wound up rejecting him, but he knew that he would never force himself on her, no matter how much he wanted her.

Usagi didn't know why he hadn't continued his advance, but she knew that she wanted to kiss him once more. She decided that if he wasn't going to start it, then she would, she rose onto her tiptoes. Just as she began to close the small gap between their mouths, there was a loud shuddering and a thud.

Both faces turned to watch the elevator doors close, sealing off the view of the parking lot. Mamoru wanted to laugh, they hadn't even pushed the button for his floor; they had been in each other's arms since they entered. How long had they just been standing there?

Feeling a tug on his hair, he swung his gaze down to see Usagi's beautiful face right before her lips closed over his.

* * *

End Chapter One

I know I"m evil for leaving it there, just teasing you with a bit of tension. I apologize. Sorry it was so short guys, but I've kind of hit a mental road block here. I'm going to try to overcome it and start writing more often, but I'm not promising anything. Hopfully my inspiration will return to me soon. Please review and let me know what you think so far! The feedback has been great and I just want to take my time with this story. Hopefully I'll update a lot sooner this next time! Thanks for reading, Lara1786


	3. Chapter Two: Kisses

Here it is…chapter two! Please read and review, I absolutely adore hearing from you guys! Now, read on!

* * *

_**Attraction**: Chapter Two_

The kiss was nothing like those they had previously experienced. This one was slow and lingering…you might have even called it tantalizing. Mamoru and Usagi's lips were no longer crushing and bruising the others, but merely paying homage to them.

Mamoru couldn't remember ever feeling this way about anything in his life. Being a very attractive and warm-blooded male in his prime, Mamoru was no stranger to the ways of seduction and the goings-on of the bedroom, but this was utterly staggering to his senses. Never had he been kissed so simply and yet felt it so deeply within himself. Having slept with women who were more experienced than him and much more so than Usagi, Mamoru was shocked at how someone so naïve could subject him to knees made of jelly and a hard on so – well _hard_ – that he thought he was going to have a coronary.

The air of innocence and yet pure sensuality was totally bind boggling to him. He had no doubt that Usagi was new to all of this; he would even go as far as to say that their first heated kiss this afternoon had been her very first. The realization made him wonder though, was she ready for what was undoubtedly going to happen if they make it up to his apartment? She, after all, was still young.

_Though legal_, a naughty voice sounded in his mind.

As if _that_ thought made him feel any better! He contemplated ending this – whatever _it_ was that was between them – here and now before anything else could occur, but then his _other _head spoke up. Why are you even thinking! She's kissing you! She's in you arms, practically wrapped around your highly aroused body and here you are thinking of reasons to end such a wonderful nirvana! What is _wrong_ with you! Conceding to the point, Mamoru promptly brought his attention back to the goddess within his arms.

Usagi was in heaven. She couldn't think of any other place on earth where she would rather be than in the arms of – Mamoru? It still irked her that she was suddenly having all of these astonishing feelings and sensations and for Mamoru of all people.

I mean, he's my enemy for crying out loud! What is going on here! Her brow furrowed and she opened her eyes to gaze at the man above and against her. His eyes were closed and his lips sealed tightly over her own. Though his tongue was entangling with hers, it was different than before somehow. Usagi didn't know how to explain it, but it was as if now his wet tongue was playing with hers, whereas before, they were fighting. The feel of his large hands pressing her into his body further was less persistent than before, but no less wanting on his part.

She could definitely feel his want.

There was something else that made this kiss more than those that they had previously shared though. It was almost as if they were both _there_ now, whereas before, their minds had been elsewhere. What was this attraction that suddenly spouted up between them? Had there always been this allure? Although the two had been fighting for almost a year now, Usagi had never been so blind to never notice just how devastatingly handsome he was. Had their arguments just been blanketing the lust between them? Was there more between them than just lust? They knew next to nothing about one another, how can you start any relationship with someone you hardly know?

She may have been young, but Usagi knew that life wasn't perfect and that people had casual affairs, but she never suspected that she would become one of those people. Hell, Mamoru himself had probably had his fair share of short liaisons with much more sophisticated women than her. Was this what they wanted? What _she_ wanted? They were going to have to talk when they made it to Mamoru's apartment, but in the meantime, she might as well enjoy the time they had in the elevator – right?

That said, Usagi wrapped her arms tighter around Mamoru's neck and pressed her lithe body closer to his muscular one. She could feel his erection almost painfully against her tummy, but it only made her smile into their kiss. One of his hands was cupping her slender neck, so as to angle her head to his liking. The other was moving down her body, starting at her breast it softly flicked her hard nipple, unobstructed by her missing bra, before moving down her front and sliding to press against her lower back. Finally, his hand made its way to her derriere and lifted her weight somewhat off of her own to feet.

Just as his hand was about to move under her pleated skirt, a ding resounded throughout the small space, pulling both lovers from their wanton thoughts and actions. Mamoru let Usagi slide down his front and he couldn't suppress the groan that erupted from the back of his throat. Smiling seductively, Usagi grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room and into the empty hallway before them. Mamoru grinned; he couldn't wait to get inside his apartment with the little minx.

**

* * *

End Chapter Two**

Wow, you guys are so awesome with the reviews and everything! I can't tell you how much I love hearing such wonderful praise from my readers. I am so happy that everyone seems to be enjoying _Attraction_ as much as they did _Temptations_! I was so worried that it wasn't going to measure up! Thank you so much to everyone who had read and to those who have left reviews for me. Please let me know what you think and hopefully I'll have another update out soon. Thanks again, Lara.


	4. Chapter Three: Hallways

Hey, sorry it took so long, but here it is! The long-awaited Chapter Three. I hope that it is up to your standards of raunchiness and Usa/Mamo romance. Let me know if you liked it or not or if there are any suggestions. Thanks a bunch and enjoy. Oh and thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! I love you guys so much!

_**Attraction**: Chapter Three_

Usagi had dragged them about two feet before she realized that she had no idea where Mamoru's apartment was. Stopping suddenly she felt his body bump into her, she hadn't realized that he was so close behind her. Taking a deep breath she tried to focus her thoughts, but was having many difficulties. Being a little – okay, extremely – excited from their little elevator explorations, Usagi's body tingled all over from the miniscule touching of bodies.

About to turn around she stopped when she felt Mamoru's large hand slide along her waist and stop on the soft swell of her stomach. She felt his warm moist breath stir her hair against her ear before he spoke, causing her whole body to shudder from pleasure.

"Forget something Usa?" His suppressed laughter made his chest rumble. "Perhaps you just aren't thinking straight. Allow me to lead the way." His arm tightened around her and he bent and swept her off her feet.

A soft sound escaped her mouth and it took a moment for Mamoru to realize that it had been his name. Looking down into her beautifully flushed face, he whispered for her to repeat it. Usagi's lips turned up slightly at the corners as she murmured, "Mamoru."

His name on her lips was like heaven to him. It was almost as if he had never heard her speak it before. Well, he hadn't really, she had always called him "Jerk" before.

Hmmm….

Upon reflection he realized that just this morning he had her in his arms as well, just like almost every morning, when they inevitably collided. Yet, he had felt nothing then. He would even go as far to say that he was completely unaffected by the young woman whose face was now buried in his neck. Okay, maybe not _completely _unaffected, but she never made him feel like all his hormones were raging throughout his body at once. What was it really that caused him to want her so desperately now?

Feeling extremely disconcerted since Mamoru's eyes were staring straight into hers and they were so close, Usagi ducked her head and hid her face in the warm flesh of his neck. After a moment of no change in the man still holding her, a wicked thought entered her mind.

Slowly she puckered her lips and brushed them against his wonderful-smelling skin. Leaning back just enough she wet her lips, knowing full well that she would lick Mamoru at the same time. A groan erupted from his throat and he suddenly began walking them down the hall with hurried steps.

Determined to make her Mamo-chan voice his want again (and ignore what she had called him in her mind), Usagi continued to plant teasingly soft kisses along the column of his throat. Getting anxious to explore more of him, she changed her course and abandoned his delectable neck. Slowly her mouth drew up closer to his ear and she again slipped her tongue out to skillfully run along the outer shell of his ear then darted boldly inside.

Well, she succeeded in her goal – Mamoru voiced his pleasure to Usagi _and_ the rest of the occupants on his hall. Her giggle was deep and satisfied verging more on a seductive laugh. Mamoru didn't know just how much more of her torture he could handle. Perhaps it was the fact that if she touched him again with that sinful little tongue of hers he might just explode in his pants. Thank Kami that he had reached his door, or else he just might take her there in the hallway.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and hold tight." After he said that he plunged a hand in his pocket to retrieve his keys. His fingers accidentally brushed his erection and a powerful shudder coursed through him.

God, just imagine what it would be like to have Usa's hand wrapped around that erection.

Don't think like that you idiot, you don't want this over before it ever started properly.

Ignoring the horny voice in his head, Mamoru wrenched his keys out and shoved them in the lock. Swiftly he opened the door and rushed inside. At last, privacy and a handy bedroom just down the hallway. But first, he needed to close the door.

A loud slam echoed down the 8th story hallway of an apartment complex in the ritzy Azabu district. None of the other residents paid any attention that the lock was slipped in place and a loud thud sounded as something hard was pushed up against said door.

**End Chapter Three**

I love you guys so please review. I'll try to have the next chapter out a lot sooner!


	5. Chapter Four: And Away We Go

_**Attraction**: Chapter Four_

A loud slam echoed down the 8th story hallway of an apartment complex in the ritzy Azabu district. None of the other residents paid any attention that the lock was slipped in place and a loud thud sounded as something hard was pushed up against said door.

Usagi let a whimper escape her lips as Mamoru roughly pushed her against the door. She could feel the peep-hole digging into her back and the chain lock bruising her side. The girl barely noticed however.

Mamoru had closed the door as soon as possible and slammed his lips against Usagi's very swollen ones. By Kami but she was addictive. He never wanted to let her go. Why? Why was everything so much more with her? How come he knew that after he and Usagi made love – yes, they were going to make love, not just have sex – he would never look at another woman again.

What made her so special? Why was this so sudden? Hadn't he said that he didn't want to be tied down? When they had started this in the arcade he had only thought with his erection, but now he was thinking with his heart. His conscience was starting to make its presence known as well.

The little shit.

Are you sure that she is ready for this? Are you sure that _you_ are ready to begin something so phenomenal with Usagi? Was she ready for this? They hardly knew each other. Right?

Should they talk things out first or should they just get it over with and head straight to the bedroom? He didn't want to have to wait for her, but he also didn't want to do something that either of them was going to regret later.

Why oh why were there so many questions and so few answers? Perhaps he should ask Usagi what _she_ thought. She was obviously not as young or as naïve as he had previously thought. But, it seemed that she was a bit preoccupied at the moment, for he could feel her lips exploring his warm neck and his face.

How could he even be thinking of putting her down and trying to talk things out when she was doing _that_ to him? Mamoru could not remember ever being this hard before. He felt as though Usagi was the only woman who could satisfy him – though she herself was just barely a woman.

Usagi wasn't thinking straight at all, she knew. All she wanted right now was to continue what she and Mamoru had started in the back of the arcade. She didn't want to question their relationship anymore.

Why question what you already knew was right.

Because she did know – she knew without a doubt that she and Mamoru were supposed to have their encounter today and that they were supposed to come together like this. Even though she was still uncertain of how their so-called relationship was going to work out, Usagi was aware that she liked Mamoru…she liked Mamoru a lot. More than she ever thought possible actually.

But why wasn't he doing anything? Perhaps he felt differently? Or maybe he was too turned on to do anything more than hold her and let her arouse him more?

The first thought made her frown, but the second made her flush and stop her ministrations to the beautiful face before her.

He felt it immediately, the cool air rushing in where Usagi's lips had been planted and her tongue stroking. Why had she stopped? It had felt amazing. As though from a deep sleep, Mamoru forced his eyes open and he let his gaze fall on the very red face of the girl in his arms.

My God, he thought, she is adorable. And positively and undeniably sexy, he added when he noticed her eyes that were glazed with desire and longing. He wanted her, and although he was unsure has how things would be between them if – when they made love, he still wished to have her.

As he opened his mouth to ask her what to do, his words were halted when her delicate fingers came to rest over his lips.

"No, don't say anything now. I just want you right now. No questions or analyzing. Just you and me – us. Mamo-chan, I want you and I don't know how much longer I can wait to have you. Please, we can sort things between us later right?" Her eyes were shining and Mamoru realized all at once what exactly she was saying. She cared for him, in some way, which was obvious from the intimate name she deemed him worthy of. And also, she wanted this just as much as he did. Why not wait until later to find out what would happen outside of his apartment? They had wasted so much time already.

So he replied the only way he saw fit for such a beautiful woman and such a wonderful moment. He kissed her. And this kiss was different from all the others that the two had shared. He let his lips merely rest on hers at first but then when Usagi began to squirm from the lack of attention he slowly parted his lips and began to nibble on her supple and swollen lips.

Mamoru felt himself grow even harder at her moan of approval.

It dawned on him that he was still holding her quite tightly against his front door. Slowly he readjusted her weight in his arms and began to maneuver the two of them further into his apartment. Why rush things when they had all night? His lips never left hers though and Mamoru continued to deepen their kiss.

Being sure not to bump into anything on his way towards his bedroom, Mamoru tucked Usagi's body closer to his own. Their tongues were playfully toying with one another and he heard a slight giggle escape her when he tickled to sensitive roof of her mouth with his tongue.

They finally reached the dark bedroom and Mamoru headed straight for the bed itself. Unsure as to whether he should just release and then pounce, or if he should slowly kneel down whilst the girl remained in his arms, Mamoru remained standing next to the bed.

The soft murmur or her nickname for him decided it for them.

Gradually Mamoru released his grip on Usagi's legs and she let them lower to touch the floor. After holding her own weight for a few minutes while the couple kissed and caressed some more, Usagi felt the pressure of her soon-to-be lover's mouth lessen and eventually there was only cold air rushing in to cool her impassioned lips. Eyelashes fluttering against her cheek as she tentatively opened her baby blues to meet Mamoru's heated gaze.

A smile graced his red lips before he leaned down to place a small, almost nonexistent kiss on her own.

"Let's go to bed, Usa-ko."

**End Chapter Four**

I know I'm evil! Please, don't kill me! I have already started on the next chapter and I promise Mamoru and Usagi are finally going to have some lovin'! Just hold on a little bit longer. I've never written an actual "love scene" before and so I'm being a little hesitant about some stuff. Though I've read plenty –cough-cough- I don't want to take any of the romance out of the act. So bear with me for just a little bit longer. I promise that it will be SO worth it! Thank you guys for all of the on-going support for this story, I really do appreciate it. And I'm sorry for the long wait between chapters, but this one is just a bit longer! Hopefully the next chapter will be significantly longer than the rest – that means lots of sex. So, just be forewarned about the coming chapter – it will be VERY dirty. Thanks again, and please do review, 'cause you guys know that I love them!

-Lara


	6. Chapter Five: At Last

Gradually Mamoru released his grip on Usagi's legs and she let them lower to touch the floor. After holding her own weight for a few minutes while the couple kissed and caressed some more, Usagi felt the pressure of her soon-to-be lover's mouth lessen and eventually there was only cold air rushing in to cool her impassioned lips. Eyelashes fluttering against her cheek as she tentatively opened her baby blues to meet Mamoru's heated gaze.

A smile graced his red lips before he leaned down to place a small, almost nonexistent kiss on her kiss-swollen lips.

"Let's go to bed, Usa-ko."

**Attraction: Chapter Five**

After laying Usagi down onto the bed, Mamoru merely took his time in exploring her mouth with his own. That was until she took control and began to sensuously suck on his tongue with her little mouth. His restraint broke and suddenly his hand was inching up her thigh and covering her legs with goose bumps. Breaking contact with her lips, Mamoru began to suckle her unrestrained breast through her school shirt. Meanwhile, the fingers of Usagi's hand began to guide Mamoru's lingering touches towards her wet undergarment.

He slowly reached down and placed his hand over her panties. She could feel the heat of his hand as it hovered over her intimately, but still denied her any satisfaction from his touch. Gently one finger ran over the damp cloth covering her center and both felt the shiver run through Usagi's body. Her quick intake of breath was another clue to how she felt about his movements. Smirking down at her, Mamoru slowly scooted down towards the foot of the bed and stopped when his face was resting above her thighs. He could smell her arousal and it scrambled his thoughts so that when his hand touched her next it was more forceful and much more pleasurable for his little minx.

A shriek escaped her lips as he began to grind his thumb into her pleasure node. She could feel the sweat begin to spot her brow and she felt a drop slip between her unbound breasts. Her hips were beginning to jerk in rhythm with his grinding finger but Usagi knew that she wanted more from him.

Pulling his hand away from her now very aroused core, Mamoru raised his eyes to hers as his fingers hooked the sides of her underwear. An almost imperceptive nod told him that it was okay to proceed. The scrap of fabric only made it down to above her knees before Mamoru's hand plunged upward and resumed his grinding, this time adding two other fingers to tease her entrance. He could feel his fingers being coated with her and he wanted her so much more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life.

Neither registered that they were both completely clothed except for her panties now stretched between her knees as she tried to open her legs more for his exploration. A loud tear was heard and suddenly Usagi's legs seemed to snap apart. Mamoru almost fell over from the sight of this amazing woman in such a trusting position with someone like him.

He moved down so that his weight was balanced on his elbows and he leaned his head closer towards her heat. Her arousal was obvious and it only caused Mamoru to become more aroused himself. Flicking his tongue over her he watched her face for any uncertainties, but he needn't have worried. Usagi's eyes rolled back and she moaned deep in her throat.

Her elbows, on which she had been balancing her weight, gave out from under her. Her damp back hit the cool sheets, sending a shiver down her spine. The feel of the feather-light caress of Mamoru's breath on her crotch was teasingly seductive. It made her want to simultaneously cover herself and buck up towards the warm mouth hovering above her.

Becoming slightly unsure of herself, Usagi began to wonder what in the hell she was doing. She had never done _anything_ like this before and here she was, in a _very_ compromising position with a man who yesterday was the biggest pain in her ass and now she was fairly positive that she was in love with. What the hell! Wasn't this weird? Didn't it take months or even years before one fell in love to such an extent?

"What's wrong?"

The deep voice and weight on her lower abdomen make Usagi jerk suddenly. Looking down she noticed that Mamoru had rested his chin on her stomach and was looking up at her with wide curious eyes. He looked so much like a little boy right then that Usagi couldn't help but wonder who exactly this man was. What he was like growing up. Her hand rose and slowly began to sift through his soft hair.

The action seemed even more intimate than Mamoru's previous action. Groaning, he lowered his head so that his ear was pressed against the slight curve of her belly. The steady pressure of delicate fingers rubbing his scalp was mesmerizing; Mamoru was having a difficult time thinking about anything at the moment.

"We are two of the strangest people to ever walk the earth." Usagi's voice was but a whisper, for she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Unwilling to move from his current position, Mamoru replied in a hushed voice as well. "Why do you say that?"

"Just yesterday we were ready to kill one another whenever we crossed paths, and now here we are…" A sigh followed her words, causing Mamoru to raise his head enough to look at her face.

"Believe it or not, I never hated you. From the first time you hit me on the head, I thought you were absolutely adorable. I may not have shown it the right way, but I have been attracted to you for a very long time."

After his confession, there was a long silence. Neither was quite sure what to say or do, but both desperately wanted to break the quiet. Finally, Usagi's soft voice sounded close to Mamoru's ear.

"We're incredibly stupid. I've liked you for a very long time too, I guess. I just never thought that anything would come of it and so I tried to forget my feelings. You're very hard to ignore, you know that?" Resuming running her fingers through his hair, Usagi continued speaking. "Who would have thought that the two of us could have been doing all of this for the past year instead of trading insults and trying not to cry."

Mamoru had been listening to Usagi's voice, letting it soothe and caress him, but the last few words were a surprise to him. Abruptly, he sat up, looking into her big blue eyes. "I made you cry?"

Upon realizing that she revealed her secret, Usagi averted her eyes from his suddenly piercing blue gaze.

"Usa…I never meant…I didn't know…" Mamoru was appalled. Never, in all of their fights had he _ever_ thought that Usagi would take anything he said seriously. Okay, so maybe some of _her_ insults had wounded his pride, but he thought that Usagi didn't have a care in the world. Perhaps he had been inconsiderate and judgmental, possibly even naive, for thinking that she only worried about candies, games, and avoiding her home after receiving a bad grade.

This new revelation seemed to emphasize the fact that neither of them truly knew much of the other. Was this right?

No. He knew Usagi – his Usako – very well. He knew how to cheer her up, what made her cry, smile…moan. Speaking of which, what happened to that?

"Usa, I'm so sorry that I made you cry. I guess I didn't realize until just now how cruel we can be to one another. Maybe once we learn more about each other, it won't be such a big ordeal." Suddenly realizing how she might construe his last sentence, Mamoru tried to clarify. "Not that I plan to insult you anymore, unless it's to turn you all pink with rage. Although, I think that I've found another way to make you blush."

Mamoru's head, which had been hovering over hers slowly began to descend again, only this time towards her unbound breasts.

He slowly peeled away her ripped panties and watched as she grew wetter under his gaze, Kami he was going to come right then and there if he didn't take a moment to compose himself.

"Lie back and scoot closer to the edge of the bed." Mamoru ordered her in a husky tone.

Usagi obeyed, not quite sure what he had in mind, but trusting in him completely. After she had followed his command, Mamoru dropped to his knees in front of her. Slowly, he raised his hands so that they rested on her thighs and gradually he brought them up higher, al the while rubbing and massaging. When his fingers tickled her damp inner thighs Usagi shivered in pleasure.

As he could not stand the wait any longer, Mamoru lowered his mouth to her aroused folds. With a flick of his tongue he got another taste of her. Unable to resist the delectable feel of her on his tongue, he thrust into her soaking center, causing Usagi to cry out in pleasure.

Feeling the strain in her thighs from her awkward position, Mamoru pulled her legs onto his shoulders so that her legs were draped over his back. With that their pose became more comfortable and slowly his tongue began to lave at her once more. When he could hear Usagi's whimpers and feel the tension in her body, Mamoru removed his tongue and gently cupped her clit with his lips and formed a soft suction.

He was nearly thrown off his knees as Usagi arched up with a high-pitched shriek as she came. Her body undulated with orgasmic waves of pure pleasure.

She was in heaven. Absolute heaven. There was nothing that had _ever_ felt this amazing before in her life.

Ridding out her orgasm, Usagi couldn't think, couldn't even fathom what was going on around her.

**End Chapter Five**

Well, I know that it's been _ages_ since I last updated, but I've been working about 45-50 hours a week between my two jobs and so when I had free time it was spent by sleeping. But now, I was just promoted and so will be working only one job and less hours! So, I should (theoretically) have more time for writing and such. I apologize for the terribly long wait in between chapters and can only hope that over the next few chapters there will be only a short time between updates. I haven't written anymore of the story yet, but I'm estimating that there will only be a couple of chapters left of this story. I've also started working on _The Walk_ again and I might pick up _Lost Love, New Love_ as well in the near future. Just to let ya'll know, the following chapter probably will be as graphic as this one, so if you found this one a little much for your taste, I would recommend that you wait until the story is finished and skip ahead to the not-so-raunchy stuff. Also, I would like to touch on the fact that so many of you continue to review this story. If I didn't receive so much constant feedback about it, and _Temptations_, I might have just let this one collect dust. What I'm trying to say is, Thank You. Your sincere comments keep me going and every one of you seem to understand my hesitancy on writing such graphic details in my story, because it was a little difficult to get started, but after I 'got in the mood' the story pretty much wrote itself. I can't wait to hear what you all think of this new installation, so review ASAP and I will try to respond to any and all questions or comments given to me! Thanks loads, Lara1786


	7. Chapter Six: Explorations

As he could not stand the wait any longer, Mamoru lowered his mouth to her aroused folds. With a flick of his tongue he got another taste of her. Unable to resist the delectable feel of her on his tongue, he thrust into her soaking center, causing Usagi to cry out in pleasure.

Feeling the strain in her thighs from her awkward position, Mamoru pulled her legs onto his shoulders so that her legs were draped over his back. With that their pose became more comfortable and slowly his tongue began to lave at her once more. When he could hear Usagi's whimpers and feel the tension in her body, Mamoru removed his tongue and gently cupped her clit with his lips and formed a soft suction.

He was nearly thrown off his knees as Usagi arched up with a high-pitched shriek as she came. Her body undulated with orgasmic waves of pure pleasure.

She was in heaven. Absolute heaven. There was nothing that had _ever_ felt this amazing before in her life.

Ridding out her orgasm, Usagi couldn't think, couldn't even fathom what was going on around her.

**Attraction: Chapter Six**

Usagi's breathless moans continued to fill the dark apartment for a good minute, while Mamoru continued to suckle her sensitive flesh. Once her hips had halted their rolling, Usagi collapsed onto the bed. She could feel tingles all throughout her body. Her nipples were so hard they almost ached with neglect. Her abdominal muscles were clenched as though she had just done a hundred sit-ups; and between her legs was the most delicious series of tingles. She could feel Mamoru looking at her, but she simply couldn't find the strength to open her eyes or move any part of her body.

After a few moments of feeling his gaze, the sensation was suddenly gone and then his tongue was on her once more. It was different this time – though still disturbingly over powering – his strokes were longer, fuller even. He was cleaning her up, she realized.

And then Mamoru's tongue must have hit a particularly sensitive spot on her labia because suddenly she felt a twinge inside of her vagina and her legs tried to snap closed around his ears.

He couldn't seem to get enough of her. Although Mamoru had been intimate with women before, he had never particularly enjoyed going-down on them and had usually only done so when asked, now though…_now_ he knew what was so arousing and utterly sexy about it. He could feel every pulse of arousal within Usagi, he could be right there to experience the orgasm with her. It's like they were one, as cliché as it sounded, he felt as though he was feeling exactly as she was at that precise moment.

God, he was so hard he was sure that he was going to come with her. Admittedly he had found the taste and smell of others unpleasant, but there was something utterly weakening about the way Usa tasted on his tongue. He'd definitely have to do this to her more often.

After her obviously tiring climax, he gave her a rest, but he couldn't seem to stay away for long. Before Mamoru even realized what he was doing, he was licking her in long leisurely strokes. She hadn't made a sound, unless you counted the wild keening that she made as she came before, and so he continued with his attention to her folds. Suddenly, her folds fluttered under his tongue and her legs instantly closed around his head. Something he was doing was stimulating an erogenous zone for Usagi and she was growing wet again.

Unfortunately, facing the problem of suffocation by Usa's spastic thighs, Mamoru removed his hands from around her hips and gently began to knead her outer thighs until the muscles began to loosen enough for him to move his head back a bit. A whimper stopped Mamoru's ascent and as he looked up the vision that met him nearly sent him over the edge.

Her torso was entirely covered and yet he could see the hard tips of her breasts through her school shirt. And her head was thrown back in ecstasy thus leaving her long neck open for attention. Making the decision that he had been all to single-minded, Mamoru gave her one final lick and noticed that she had grown wetter, but not to be thrown off course, he began kissing his way up her body.

Stroking her hip while his nose pushed her skirt up higher and then he was kissing his way up her belly, letting his tongue play in her belly-button momentarily before resuming his quest to her breasts. God, he never realized what amazing breasts she had – they were full and swollen with arousal, the darker tips pushing against the material of her uniform blouse. He could feel her shallow breaths on the top of his head, as he gazed at her lush nipples. Deciding to torture her a little longer, Mamoru lowered his head to sweep his tongue over her sensitized tip through her shirt. The scrape of the cloth against his tongue was odd, but apparently it felt good for Usagi. She gave a shudder of pleasure when he did it again, and again.

Finally, needing to touch her skin yet again, Mamoru pulled back and began to pull her shirt over her head. Usagi, realizing what he was doing, sat up a little to aid his movements. Within a few seconds, Usagi was almost completely bare except for the strip of crumpled blue around her hips. Mamoru decided that since he was already undressing her, he might as well finish the job. So doing, he reached to the clasps at her side and after releasing them, peeled her skirt down over her hips, thighs, and finally down her legs to drop onto the floor.

After taking a moment to gaze at her amazing figure open to his perusal, Mamoru's lips descended to the hard tips of her breasts. Giving a few arousing licks, he could taste her sweat. It was probably one of the most erotic things he had ever witnessed. Slowly he nuzzled her breasts in almost the same fashion as he had below.

For a while, Mamoru paid homage to Usagi's perfect breasts, but soon he began to explore a little more. He moved his mouth up to her collarbone and licked his way up to the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear. As he was figuring out how much a simple nuzzle of the ear could arouse her, his fingers were slipping between her thighs. She was so wet that when he placed a finger at her opening, it practically slipped in without any hindrance.

Although Mamoru's large finger was slightly cool inside of her, Usa realized that she liked out it felt. Unable to resist, she whispered into Mamoru's ear, "Oh god that feels good." She could feel his lips lift at the corners in a smile at her words.

"Well, that's good to know. It was meant to." Mamoru's face lifted from her neck and he simply looked down at the goddess beneath him. Lowering his head, Mamoru gave his Usa a very stimulating kiss; thrusting his tongue into her mouth, forcing her own tongue to play with his. Realizing that he had been thrusting his finger into her during their kiss, Mamoru pulled both tongue and finger back and after giving Usa a sinful little grin, lowered his head to her breasts once more.

"Mamoru." Among Usagi's ragged breathing, she cried out his name. She was a little overwhelmed at the moment. Her thighs were slick with her juices and she was involuntarily rubbing them together while Mamoru laved her breasts with his amazing tongue. Suddenly his teeth began nipping at her, forcing a deep moan from the back of her throat. "Mamoru," she called out again. Her hands were forcefully gripping his head to her chest and although she was enjoying the incredible new feelings coursing throughout her over-stimulated body, she needed to come again.

Fisting his hair in her little hands, she pulled his head away, forcing his eyes to meet hers. A shiver shook her body at the look on his face. After a moment of merely staring at one another, Mamoru's gaze cleared a little and with a simple quirk of his eyebrow he asked what was wrong.

"I can't take it anymore. Please, I need to…to finish." Her wide blue eyes looked on his pleading for release. "Please," she whispered one more time. Usa was surprised to hear that her voice was hoarse and deeper than usual, and full of lust.

Unable to deny her anything at the moment, Mamoru simply lowered his head once more and began to shower her nipples with little titillating kisses. Meanwhile, his hand became occupied with stroking her labia. Slowly he began to circle her clit with his thumb, causing her hips to bounce upon the bed once more. The moans grew louder and louder with each rotation of his hand on her. Just when Mamoru could feel her orgasm about to explode within her, he thrust two of his fingers in her vagina. Usagi came so suddenly she screamed and her back arched so hard that it hurt. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she realized that tears were hovering on the edges of her lashes.

**End Chapter Six**

Hey guys, sorry for the incredibly long wait. I apologize profusely. I can only hope that with all the wonderful sex in this chapter, you are in a good mood now that you've read it and won't have the heart to yell at me. I've already got chapter 7 started, but knowing me that doesn't really mean anything. I really am determined to finish all of my stories. The deadlines I gave myself originally have long since expired and so I think that I just need to buckle down and get going with the writing. I'm still reading a lot, but I just don't have the same drive for my stories at the moment. Anyways, let's all cross our fingers that it won't be so long in between updates again; and thanks to all of you who are still reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate all of the comments that ya'll send me! Until next time, Lara


	8. Chapter Seven: Lust

"I can't take it anymore. Please, I need to…to finish." Her wide blue eyes looked on his pleading for release. "Please," she whispered one more time. Usa was surprised to hear that her voice was hoarse and deeper than usual, and full of lust.

Unable to deny her anything at the moment, Mamoru simply lowered his head once more and began to shower her nipples with little titillating kisses. Meanwhile, his hand became occupied with stroking her labia. Slowly he began to circle her clit with his thumb, causing her hips to bounce upon the bed once more. The moans grew louder and louder with each rotation of his hand on her. Just when Mamoru could feel her orgasm about to explode within her, he thrust two of his fingers in her vagina. Usagi came so suddenly she screamed and her back arched so hard that it hurt. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she realized that tears were hovering on the edges of her lashes.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

As she tried to slow her breathing, Usa lifted her gaze to Mamoru's. The two merely stared at one another for a few minutes, both of them still panting heavily from exertion. Unable to voice just how amazing the experience was for her, Usa reached a hand up to brush a soft caress over her lover's cheek. A smile lit her face when she felt him lean into the touch. 'I love you.' The thought surprised her. She had known Mamoru for years, had fought with him…hated him. How was it possible that she now was in love with him? But as she looked into his strong face and saw the dark gleam in his eyes, she knew that it was true. Even if all they had was this one night, Usa knew that she would never forget her first lover. Suddenly, she was ready to have him experience pleasure beneath her touch. She wanted to reciprocate the amazing sensations that he had given her.

After watching Usagi catch her breath, Mamoru got up off his elbows wiped a hand over his face. The taste of her was still on his tongue and he suddenly wanted to put his head between her legs again. As he positioned himself beside her on the bed, he was surprised when she suddenly pushed him so that she could straddle his stomach. From his vantage point he could see her breasts thrusting out against her shirt and the tantalizing view of her still aroused flesh. The feel of her slick skin against him was driving him mad with lust. And the fact that he was still fully clothed aroused him even more. Suddenly, he was thrusting his hips upwards, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his groin. A moan escaped him as he felt Usagi begin to place delicate kisses along his chest, moving downward.

Her hair followed the trail of kisses across his abdomen downward towards his pants. Slowly, her little fingers unsnapped his pants and parted the cloth so that she could continue kissing her way down towards her goal. Suddenly Usa realized that she would need his help to disrobe him of his garments. Retracting her tongue and lifting her eyes up to meet his dark gaze, she found Mamoru with his head thrown back against the pillow and his eyes clamped shut.

Feeling the hot little mouth leave his body, it took a few moments for Mamoru to collect himself enough to lift his head and look down at Usagi. She was staring at him with her beautiful blue eyes, a mischievous little smirk upon her lips.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You're too big, I can't undress you all by myself here ya know. Unless you'd rather keep your clothes on?"

Before she could even finish her sentence, she was gently pushed aside and his pants along with his briefs were shoved down his long legs and thrown off the side of the bed.

Usagi's eyes grew huge in her face. He was huge. How was that massive organ supposed to fit inside her? And how in the hell was that experience supposed to be pleasurable? Perhaps she hadn't thought this through very well. All that they had done so far had been incredible, but that was different from the-his…._that_ getting shoved inside of her. His finger, his tongue, that's one thing, they are both small, but his – God, she couldn't even think what to call it. His penis? No, too clinical. His phallus? No, too old-age. His shlong? No, too weird. His member? That one would have to do. Although it was a little too Harlequin Romance novel, it was the only one that didn't make her blush to the roots of her hair.

Meanwhile, during Usagi's inner monologue, Mamoru's thoughts were on an entirely different track. Where were the condoms? He knew that he had some before but the last time he needed them was about 8 months before with his ex-girlfriend. Were they still in his nightstand or had he moved them? Better check now while Usa is preoccupied. Taking a better look at her Mamoru noticed that she was more than preoccupied, she was almost catatonic. And staring at his erection.

Okay…what to do in a situation like this? Given the terrified look on her face, she was feeling something other than arousal. This was her first time; naturally she would be hesitant and even nervous. What to do to soothe her? Mamoru had never been with a virgin before; even his first time had been with a more experienced woman. Feeling a little nervous himself, Mamoru slowly put a hand on her small, pale shoulder. At the soothing touch Usa's wide blue eyes rose to make contact with his own. A sudden squeezing feeling in his chest caused his grip to tighten and his breath to still in his lungs. That look, it was almost one of trepidation and … love?

**End Chapter Seven**

* * *

Okay guys, I know it's been forever and I said about 10 yrs ago that this story was going to be done soon, but I'm pathetic and got stuck. I have the ending written to this story, but now I just need to write the little bits until then. I know that I keep teasing ya'll with the sex, but I promise you will get what you have been waiting for (and really I haven't heard any of ya'll complaining!). Send me a review and let me know what you are thinking. I want to thank all of you who continue to review and reading, so…THANK YOU! -Lara 


	9. Chapter Eight: That Lovin' Feeling

Feeling a little nervous himself, Mamoru slowly put a hand on her small, pale shoulder. At the soothing touch Usa's wide blue eyes rose to make contact with his own. A sudden squeezing feeling in his chest caused his grip to tighten and his breath to still in his lungs. That look, it was almost one of trepidation and … love?

**Attraction**

**Chapter 8**

Usagi looked up at the feel of Mamoru's large warm hand resting on her shoulder only to meet his dark penetrating gaze. God, how she loved his eyes. They had always been so expressive, no matter how hard Mamoru had tried to conceal his thoughts and feelings. Okay, so maybe he knew how to conceal some, for she never would have guessed that he had any feelings for her until today. But at that moment Usagi could tell that there was something new in his eyes. Realization hit her full force. He loved her as well. Mamoru, stoic, cranky, mean, gorgeous Mamoru wanted and loved her. She wondered if he himself had even recognized and identified the feeling.

"Would you think me crazy if I told you that I might be falling in love with you?"

The question was out of his mouth before he could even stop it. His hand was still on her clothed shoulder and it clenched tighter, afraid that she would pull away and leave behind all that they had found and experienced that day. Never in all of his life had Mamoru felt so vulnerable and open to heartache. In the past all of his relationships had either been about sex or had been casual and ended by him. Here was a girl that he might be having feelings for and up to the present, they had only argued and supposedly hated one another.

Usagi felt a laugh creep up from deep in her belly. It started out as a giggle and became an outright guffaw. She knew that her laughter could be taken as an insult but she couldn't stop the urge from bubbling up in her throat.

At first Mamoru thought that Usagi had gone insane, what with her in near hysterics over virtually nothing. Looking at her made his heart break. Was she laughing at him? Laughing at the fact that he might be… oh hell… is in love with her. She was love and beauty personified, lying there with her gloriously sensual hair draped over her half-clothed figure and her face lit up with her smile. The delicate hand closed over her tempting mouth did little to muffle the giggles and snorts. Lord, even those ridiculous snorts were endearing. And then before he knew what he was doing, Mamoru was pushing Usagi down onto the bed once more. A mix of anger and affection were writhing inside of him. What did this girl do to him? The master of all control was left with no control within his grasp. It took a moment for the sudden silence to penetrate Mamoru's overwrought mind. Usagi's hands were clasped roughly in his, both his hands pressing hers deeply into the bed. Tear and mirth-filled eyes glowed up at him from the face so close to his own.

"Oh Mamo-chan. I love you too you silly man. Or at least I _know_ that I'm in love with _you_, whereas you only _think_ that you are in love with me..." Usagi's impish look accompanied her wonderful words. Although the endearment that she bestowed upon him was kind of girly, he liked it nonetheless. And there it was again, the worry underlying the adoration in her eyes.

"Well, _do _you love me or not?" Though her tone was harsh, the uncertainty there was obvious as well. This little woman was in love with him and here he was – in bed and half-naked with her – and he was utterly speechless and staring at her like a loon. And still the words alluded him, so instead he did something to show her.

Mamoru closed the distance between their lips quickly however; this kiss was different than the others. Her lips were warm and pliant and he took his time savoring her taste. Usagi's breath was ragged from Mamoru gently rubbing his lips along her own.

"Now, where were we?"

"Mamo-chan… I want you but I'm a little nervous. Does it really hurt the first time? I don't handle pain well and I just want to be prepared. What –" Mamoru cut her off by kissing her again.

"Usa, it does hurt the first time. I'm not sure quite how much because I haven't been with a virgin before, but I'm pretty sure that it goes away fairly quickly. But I don't want you to worry. I'm going to have you begging for me before you even have me in you. You'll be so hot and wet for me that I'll slip right inside of you and it will feel amazing and I won't stop until you come screaming my name so loud that the entire building will hear you." Usagi was surprised how turned on she was with just Mamoru's dirty talk. Her nipples were tight against his chest, his chest hair adding extra friction and teasing her senses even more.

Mamoru felt her nipples harden against him, and knew that she was even more turned off now. As he watched her pupils dilate he brought his large hand to her core to feel that she had gotten very wet once more. With a dark look in his eyes, Mamoru leaned down and began to completely disrobe Usagi. "No more playing Usa, I want to see your hot and naked body writhing as I torture you with pleasure."

*******************************

Ahhhh!! I'm alive! I know it had been forever, but I'm really gonna try to finish the story soon. I'm gonna crack down and get it done. And I know I keep promising the sex, but come on – you've got to admit that I'm not leaving you unsatisfied. Next chapter is it though people! I swear!!! And I want to thank everyone who continues to support me, this is for all of you! Thanks SO much, you are truly my inspiration. -Lara


	10. Chapter Nine: The Final Ride

Mamoru felt her nipples harden against him, and knew that she was even more turned on now. As he watched her pupils dilate he brought his large hand to her core to feel that she had gotten very wet once more. With a dark look in his eyes, Mamoru leaned down and began to completely disrobe Usagi. "No more playing Usa, I want to see your hot and naked body writhing as I torture you with pleasure."

**Attraction**

**Chapter 9**

"O-okay…"

Mamoru could tell that she was still a little nervous but as his hand was covered in her arousal, he knew that it hadn't minimized her lust a bit. He was just glad that she had stopped staring at his erection like it was going to kill her. Although, Mamoru was a little concerned himself about his size, considering that he _was_ rather well-endowed and Usa was just so tiny. His fingers had filled her up and that wasn't close to his true girth.

Mamoru slipped himself down her body and felt himself harden more. He would take it slow and torture her before he tried to go any further. If he truly loved her, he would put her needs before his own – right? It had always been his intention to get his partners off sooner so that he could get his pleasure faster. 'God, I am a bastard aren't I?'

'Enough inner-monologue, you have a girl's legs spread in front of your face. There's work afoot my man.' Mamoru smiled to himself and did indeed get to work. He slipped his tongue from his mouth and ran it over her slit and was shocked with the shriek that escaped Usa. "Watch me this time sweetheart. I want you to watch as I pleasure you."

A moan escaped her open mouth. Forcing her eyes open against the almost painful pleasure, Usa looked down to see his dark head a stark contrast to her porcelain thighs. The sight sent another flush of arousal throughout her body. As the moisture gathered between her thighs, she felt her breasts tingle with anticipation. And then it took all of her self control to keep her eyes open as Mamoru – her amazing lover began to give her pleasure once more.

With her cries ringing in his ears and her taste on his tongue, Mamoru did everything in his power to get her off. And just as he heard her cries of his name turn to unintelligible shrieks he knew he was about to come; from nothing more than experiencing her pleasure and delighting in the delicious taste of her. 'Okay, no more foreplay then. She's as wet as she is going to get anyway.'

Just as Usagi felt that amazing tug in her belly again, she felt Mamoru pull away. Whimpering in disappointment she didn't even notice that Mamoru had crawled back over her and was waiting for her to look at him.

"Usa honey, open your eyes." To the alluring call she was only too happy to oblige. And oh what a sight he was. Dark as midnight hair falling half-hazardly into his gorgeous cobalt eyes that held promises of the night to come. His gaze was piercing into her soul and she could tell that he was just as captivated with her as she was with him. As her gaze slid lower she saw that his mouth was open slightly and his breathing was irregular and rapid. And with a twinge that shot straight to her clit, she realized that his mouth and chin were covered in her arousal. Oh God, how much she wanted this man. It was startling how quickly everything had changed between them, but she was happy with what they had found within each other.

"I can't get enough of you Usa. I'm harder than I have ever been before and yet I can't seem to just slake my lust in you. I want to make this better than you can ever imagine, but I have to be honest Usa; I don't know just how long I will last before I lose control. But I swear that I will not hurt you, no matter what."

It surprised Mamoru when her little hands unexpectedly used immense force – or at least more than would have been expected from one so small – to push him onto his back. She was quite an image to behold; her beautiful golden hair swirling around her gloriously naked body as she swung herself to straddle him. And oh God, he was suddenly right at her entrance.

"No, Usa, wait…" A groan escaped him as she shifted herself down so that his tip was just at her entrance. "Condom honey, I have to have a condom on. Let me…" And again he was interrupted with a groan as she shifted herself off him again to reach over to the nightstand. She came back holding a small foil packet looking a touch uncertain now.

"I uh, I'm not sure how to – you know." Usagi was really embarrassed, she should have known how to put a condom on from school, but it was no one's surprise that she didn't remember something from school.

With a smirk very close to what he used to bestow on her, Mamoru curled upwards showing a startling display of rippling ab muscles. "Oh, Usa. Didn't you at least pay attention in Sex Ed?"

Usagi was mortified at his teasing and blushed bright red as he brought the packet to his mouth to tear it open and take the condom out. "Well, I didn't know that I would be needing that particular bit of info so soon. I probably would have paid attention to a lot more if I knew I'd be here now."

Mamoru let out a chuckle as he reached for her. "I want to teach you how to do this baby. Give me your hand." Usagi dutifully placed her small hand in his own outstretched one and was startled when he brought her hand down to hold his erection. A little grunt escaped Mamoru's throat at the feel of her and he glanced up at her through his lashes. "Oh baby, that feels good. Now with your other hand take the condom and fit it over the tip of me. Now start to roll it down."

Usagi could tell that he was enjoying this a lot as he was shuddering and biting his lip as the rubber was rolled onto him. When she was done, on impulse she gave his erection a squeeze. With a growl, Mamoru pulled Usagi to hover over his erection again. Looking into his eyes she knew that he was leaving it up to her and she didn't hesitate to slip herself onto him. She could feel her body stretch to accommodate him and felt the twinge of pain begin to grow quite strong. And then his hand was suddenly between her legs stroking her once again, but this time he was stroking her entrance. "I'm going to try to relax your muscles, but I need for you to move baby. Start to lower yourself further down on me. Let your knees kind of slide out from under you."

As Usa began to obey they both felt her muscles spasm and him slide further in. A soft "Oh!" escaped her kiss-bruised lips as she suddenly slipped down more and came to a stop. "Ugh, Usa. You feel amazing. Give me a minute sweetheart of I'm going to come before we even get started."

With his hands wrapped around her hips to steady her, Usagi was able to wiggle a bit to try and feel him inside her better. A deep moan from Mamoru and then him gasping out what sounded like, "not yet, not yet, not yet," from between his teeth followed her move. "Sorry Mamo-chan. But can I move yet?" she said with a giggle. Looking down at his face she found his blue gaze piercing her. Her smile slipped and her lips involuntarily fell open to form and 'O.'

Wrapping his hands more firmly on her, so that the tips of his fingers brushed the cleft of her bottom and his thumbs whispered over her pelvic bone, Mamoru began to encourage her to move. "Do whatever feels good to you. Just follow what your body wants. I'm here with you babe." And with Mamoru as a guide Usa did just that; rocking her hips, lifting her weight onto her knees and then slowly lowering herself down again, and then bumping her clit against his pelvis whenever she could maneuver herself correctly. But what really got her to pick up her pace was when Mamoru grunted and bit his lip, obviously trying to hold off his orgasm. With her breaths coming faster and her voice several octaves too high, Usa cried out for Mamoru to take control.

And boy did he! Suddenly rolling her beneath him, Mamoru began to thrust faster and harder into her welcoming heat. "This is what happens when you tease a man with your –uh – slow strokes and amazing – uh – breasts bouncing right in his - uh – face." Then he buried his face in her chest and took a hard nipple into his mouth to suck on. And as he felt his orgasm coming closer, Mamoru pulled her thighs higher around his waist and slid his hands under her undulating body in order to change the angle of his penetration.

Usagi's mind was breaking apart; she couldn't form any coherent thoughts. All she knew was that the best orgasm so far was knocking on she was more than ready to welcome it. Hearing Mamoru's deep masculine groan and feeling his thumb rub her clit roughly she cried out and was overwhelmed with her orgasm crashing through her system.

When Usagi's muscles squeezed as tight as a vice around his cock as she came, Mamoru let go of his control. Thrusting into her fast and hard he felt his cock twitch and release. As the best orgasm of his fucking life rushed through his taut body Mamoru grunted her name and then collapsed on her sweaty body.

After what felt hours but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, Mamoru reluctantly rolled off of a very worn out Usa and quickly disposed of the condom. Crawling back onto the bed he found a radiant smile shining up at him. "That was amazing Mamo-chan. I can't wait to do it again! How long do we have to wait?"

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm as he pulled her limp body over the mussed covers to cradle her body to his own. "Sorry, but I have to have some recover time here Usa-ko. Why don't we take a nap and regain our strength for round 2?" Usagi definitely liked the sound of that so she assisted her Mamo-chan in getting them both under the covers and readily fell into his arms already half asleep.

* * *

Ahhhhh!!! I'm almost there! I think the next chapter will be the last. I'm not even going to proof read this because I know that it will then just sit here and not get posted for another year!! I hope this was worth the long wait. The big 5 year anniversary of this story is coming up and I am determined to have it finished by then! Any helpful (and kindly worded) suggestions for this chapter are greatly appreciated. Please let me know if this was up to par or lacking. Since it has been so long in between writings I worry that it doesn't flow quite right. Okay, enough's enough. Thanks for reading and any reviews!! -Lara


	11. Chapter Ten: I Could Get Used To This

After what felt hours but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, Mamoru reluctantly rolled off of a very worn out Usa and quickly disposed of the condom. Crawling back onto the bed he found a radiant smile shining up at him. "That was amazing Mamo-chan. I can't wait to do it again! How long do we have to wait?"

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm as he pulled her limp body over the mussed covers to cradle her body to his own. "Sorry, but I have to have some recovery time here Usa-ko. Why don't we take a nap and regain our strength for round 2?" Usagi definitely liked the sound of that so she assisted her Mamo-chan in getting them both under the covers and readily fell into his arms already half asleep.

**Attraction**

**Chapter 10**

Several hours later after round 5 or 6, the exhausted couple was spooning on the bed, covers just barely clinging to the mattress underneath their sweaty bodies.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go take a shower." Mamoru gently ran his tongue over the back of Usagi's neck. With his arm draped over her and her back fully fused to his front, he felt the quiver move through the muscles along her back, thus sending another sharp jolt of desire straight to his cock.

"I can't move. I'm tired and sticky. Can't I just stay here and you can bathe me in bed or something?" The words were almost impossible to decipher due to Usagi's face being buried in a pillow.

Mamoru's only reply was a sarcastic, "Tsukino Usagi tired? Now that's something new."

That definitely got her attention. Her head turned so that half of her beautiful face was once again visible to him. He saw that she was giving him a cute little glare that totally lost its affect considering that the glarer was butt naked and bone tired from too much sex from yours truly. "Come on sweetheart; let's get you clean so that you can sleep more comfortably. I promise that you will feel much better after a nice warm shower. I'll even clean your, ahem, back for you."

"Oh alright, you big bully, but since you are the main reason that I am the way that I am right now, you can carry me to the bathroom."

With a grin and a shake of his head, Mamoru bent down and scooped her lithe body into his arms. He was exceptionally pleased when she sighed, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling her head under his chin.

When he entered the bathroom, instead of setting her on her feet, he sat her down on the counter. With a jolt Usagi snapped to attention with a small shriek. "That's freezing! This marble is gonna freeze by butt to it!" With another glare she went to scramble down.

Mamoru chuckled as he held her in place with his naked body. "I'm sorry. Here, let me warm you up a bit. I've been remiss." His body still pinning her in place, he leaned down and slowly laved at her nipple. As her breast began to awaken at his ministrations he switched to the other breast and began to stroke his hands up and down her thighs.

Just as his fingers began to brush her distended clit the sound of her head hitting the vanity mirror behind her made him look up from her breasts. She was quite a site to behold, one hand gripping the edge of the counter, head tilted back leaving her hickey-marked neck exposed, aroused breasts thrust out as if looking for more affections and legs spread wantonly.

And just seeing her like that, so young and beautiful and open to her desires, he knew that he would treasure this day and every day he had with her.

Usagi was fast becoming aware of the lack of Mamoru's touch and coming out of the fog of lust that had quickly submerged her. Opening her eyes she saw the love and need in the gaze of the man dwarfing her. She could get used to this couldn't she? Having Mamoru in her life as a lover and a friend, instead of a terrorist and arrogant Neanderthal, couldn't be bad, right? Shaking herself free of her thoughts, she slid off the counter, pushing his body back to give her room, and walked over to the shower.

The water was cold when she first turned the water on, but after a moment it warmed and invited her under its relaxing spray. Glancing over her shoulder she gave Mamoru a significant look and said, "You coming in or not?" Usagi had never seen a man move so fast. Before she knew what hit her, they were caught together under the soft pounding of the spray.

After taking their time washing one another, Mamoru decided that he had had enough time to recover and was up for another round. Determined to make their first shower together erotic as well as romantic, he unhooked the showerhead and held the instrument in his hand for a moment before taking action.

After adjusting the showerhead nozzle so that it was a smaller spray he angled it to hit Usagi between her legs. The shock of the hot water on her sensitive skin caused Usa to let out a low, deep moan of pleasure. "Spread your legs, Usa." His hand brought the stream of water to beat against her throbbing clitoris. With her back pressed to his chest, Mamoru could feel the shiver run through her figure. And slowly Usagi began to thrust her hips towards the spray of hot water. The blast of water, so strong and hot on her clit, caused her to throw her head back and come without warning.

Watching her orgasm again, Mamoru began to pump his fist faster over his own arousal. Although his pleasure was immense, Mamoru never once let the spray of the showerhead leave her aroused flesh. With a jerk of his hand, he moved the showerhead to spray up and down her labia, exciting her once more. And just as he felt himself about to come yet again, he brought the spray up to her clitoris and moved it in little circles around and over her pink and swollen flesh. With a shriek from her and a moan from him, they both came. Watching her face pinch with pleasure so good that it verged on pain, Mamoru continued to pump his fist over his jerking erection, the pleasure never ending.

He had never had sex so good. Never had he taken a woman and needed to have her again and again. They both had reached multiple orgasms over the last few hours, and yet, he couldn't seem to stop himself. He looked down at her and saw her eyes closed and mouth open invitingly. Her breasts were puckered, drawn tight with arousal. He wanted nothing more than to make her lose all of her inhibitions over and over.

"Lean forward and brace your hands against the wall." His voice was barely recognizable, deep, husky, and hoarse as he commanded her to rearrange her body for their pleasure. Usagi complied readily, desperately wanting Mamoru to take her again, any way he desired her. Mamoru adjusted the showerhead so that it was on the massage setting, rhythmically spouting water. With his other, unoccupied hand, he held his erection and rubbed it along the seam of Usagi's sweet little ass. And just as he guided himself into her warm, wet embrace, he focused the spray onto her hard clit once more.

They both thrust their hips, coming together with the squelching of the water between their two bodies. All that could be heard throughout the apartment was the couple's grunts and the sound of running water as they rode each other to another climax. Mamoru reached around to stroke his fingers over her hard nipples, setting both of them off again.

"Mamo-chan, I want you in my mouth." The innocent look in her gaze as she glanced at him over her shoulder was his undoing and with a groan Mamoru pulled free from her warm embrace and reached around her to turn off the water. With the only sound being of the remaining water trickling down the drain, he pulled her out of the shower stall and onto the floor with him. Lying down on his back, it was unnecessary for Mamoru to prompt Usagi, for she was already straddling his thighs. Her head came down and he could feel her lips and tongue caressing his nipples and gradually moving down over his body; his abdominal muscles flexing as she licked her tongue into his navel before moving lower. Just as her hot little mouth wrapped around his hard flesh they heard the entry door slam open, followed by Motoki yelling Mamoru's name. Usagi's mouth slipped off his erection with a slight pop and she looked up into Mamoru's own startled gaze. All at once, the two of them jumped to their feet and scrambled for something to cover themselves with.

Mamoru was exiting the bathroom in his robe just as a seething Motoki entered his bedroom. "Motoki, what's the matter? Did something happen?" Both men noticed that his voice was unusually rough and that he was speaking rather quickly.

"Where is she, Mamoru? What are you doing with Usagi? I swear to god, if you so much as laid a hand on her, I am going to kick your ass." Mamoru had never seen his friend so wound up, and to tell the truth, he was a little worried about what Motoki might do should he find out what he and Usa had been doing for the last few hours.

"Motoki, I don't know what you're talking about. Usagi isn't here."

"I found her bra in the storage room Mamoru. You both ran out of there so fast, I didn't have time to think about what the two of you had been doing." At Mamoru's still innocent expression, Motoki exploded. "It reeks of sex in here."

Finally, Usagi was unable to resist the call to peak out of the bathroom and look into the dark bedroom beyond. The door squeaked loudly and both men's heads swung around to face her. A nervous giggle escaped Usagi's lips and she gave Motoki a small smile and two-fingered wave. "Hi 'Toki."

"Usagi! Get dressed and come out here immediately, I am escorting you home." Motoki yelled while pointing a commanding finger in her direction.

Clutching at her towel, Usagi took a step back as if worried that Motoki would walk over and drag her away. "What? No! I'm staying here with Mamo-chan, and you can't stop me!"

"Usa, couldn't you find anything other than a towel to use?" Mamoru asked with chagrin.

"No I couldn't! You took the robe and all of our clothes are out here so…" As soon as the words left her mouth, Usagi knew that they were poorly chosen. Mamoru winced as he realized there mistake and was knocked off his feet as Motoki rounded on him and gave him a swift punch to the face. Usagi screamed, not knowing what to do as Motoki jumped on the prone figure of Mamoru. And as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom, in nothing but a towel, watching a fully-clothed Motoki straddling a barely covered Mamoru, Usagi began to laugh. Soon, the teenager was doubled over laughing, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

As the two wresting men heard the giggles coming from Usagi, they rolled away from each other and looked over at her. Seeing Usagi crouched on the floor, a hand to her stomach and her face wet with tears of mirth, Mamoru began to laugh as well.

Motoki had known Mamoru for most of their lives and never had he seen his friend laugh like that. It was unrestrained and…and _real_. Usually when Mamoru was amused he would smirk or chuckle, but never laugh wholeheartedly. Okay, so maybe the two of them were good for one another, he thought but Motoki still didn't like the fact that his little Usa might have been 'getting it on' with his best friend, who was 5 years her senior.

After a few minutes the laughing couple seemed to gather some control and pulled themselves together. As Motoki looked at Usa he was embarrassed to find her still only clad in a towel, which he had not really noticed upon his entrance being so enraged and all. She was quite stunning actually with a knowing twinkle in her eye and he could tell that she was exhausted. Here was a woman who was clearly sexually satisfied. It bothered him immensely to see her in such a way.

As both Mamoru and Usagi cautiously watched Motoki there was an awkward silence that stretched on until at last Motoki relented. "Alright, I'll leave you two alone, but I swear to god Mamoru if you hurt her in any way or get her pregnant, give her a STD or cheat on her I will come after you and castrate you myself!"

"Motoki! Don't say stuff like that," cried Usa with a bright red face.

With her embarrassment obvious and his own beginning to show, Mamoru dropped his smile and with all seriousness replied, "I won't hurt her in any way man. And I give you the right to knock sense into me should I do anything dumb in the future."

For a brief moment Mamoru was unsure if Motoki would accept his declaration, but then his friend gave a stiff nod to him, a strained smile to Usa and promptly turned to leave. Just as he reached the door to the bedroom, Motoki called back, "And you better stock up on condoms because by the look of this apartment you guys can't seem to get enough of one another!" And then he was gone, leaving the horrified couple behind.

At the sound of the outer door closing, Usagi turned to look at Mamoru and began to giggle yet again as she saw just how red his face was. "Aw, is my wittle Mamo-chan embawassed? Come here and I'll make it better." A scream issued from her mouth as she was suddenly tackled to the bed. As Mamoru once again began to disrobe her, Usagi sighed, a smile on her lips. And as her giggles turned to moans, she thought, "Yeah, I could definitely get used to this."

THE END!

I finally finished this! Phew! Thanks so much to everyone who has ever read, reviewed and encouraged me. I really couldn't have done this without any of you. I plan to finish all of my stories but let's be honest it'll probably be a while. I'm just so glad that I've finally finished this one. Right now I don't plan on continuing this story line but if the muse ever strikes me I just might. Thanks again so much! -Lara


End file.
